Typically, a multi display device mounted in a cabin of a vehicle is arranged in an instrument panel in front of a driver's seat for allowing a seated driver to see respective displays through a steering wheel. Such a multi display device includes a plurality of displaying areas for a vehicle speed, an engine revolutions per minute, a fuel level in a fuel tank, temperature of engine cooling water, and the like. These display areas are arranged effectively in one case so that a driver can know a state of a vehicle at one glance.
Recently, information that a vehicle driver wants to know during driving has been varied and increased, and a number of display areas integrated into the multi display has been increased. However, since the displaying areas to be integrated are limited, various multi display devices have been suggested for displaying more information.
For example, a patent document JP-A, 2001-83913 discloses a multi display device having a main display at a back side, and a transparent display at a front side. This multi display device increases the amount of the information displayed in the display device by overlapping the displays.
However, when a large meter relative to the display, such as a speedometer or a tachometer is arranged in the multi display device described above, the meter may interfere with other meters. The overlapped meters may cause a safety problem. On the other hand, if the speedometer or the tachometer shrinks, a safety problem also may occur.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a multi display device into which a plurality of displays are effectively integrated.